


The Feather Boa

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Roman acquires a new accessory and shows it to his boyfriend. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	The Feather Boa

“Ta-da! Behold, my shadowy prince, my newest accessory sure to make my outfits more fabulous than ever!” Roman announced as he stepped out of his closet, a long feathery boa draped across his outfit. “So, Virgil. What do you think?”

“A little showy.” Virgil remarked. The thing was a bright magenta and was so long it nearly touched the carpet.

“Well of course it’s showy! It is befitting a prince.”

“More like a royal pain.” Virgil smirked at his boyfriend now gasping in offense.

“It is lovely and captivating, such as myself.” Roman stepped closer to his emo boyfriend and teased the boa under his chin, letting the feathers flutter at his neck.

He had meant it as a joke, expecting Virgil to shoo it away and make another sarcastic quip.

Instead…

“H-Hehehey!* Virgil snorted and giggled. “Thahat tihihickles!”

Roman could barely hide his excited gasp.

“Are you saying my dear shadowling is ticklish?!”

“Yeheheah- soho quihihit it!” Virgil giggled and put a hand on Roman’s chest to half-heartedly push him away.

“Aww, just a little more! Just how ticklish are you?” Without even waiting for an answer, Roman’s boa was draped around Virgil’s neck and his hands began to explore.

“Prihihihincey!” Virgil ducked his head down as bright, happy giggles poured freely, his hands were still pushing at Roman’s chest.

Which meant a certain spot was left vulnerable…

Roman’s wiggling fingers quickly found his underarms and began gently tickling the new spot.

“GAH! ROHOMAN! Pfftahaha! Ehehehe- c-c-cuhuhut ihihit ohohout!”

“But we rarely ever hear that endearing laugh of yours. I think you owe me at least a few more giggles, don’t you?”

“Ahahahas ihihihif!”

“Y’know, I can think of a few more uses for this boa…”

Before Virgil could react the boa around his neck was snatched and he felt the feather light touches creeping under his shirt and up his midriff. Roman wore a sneaky grin as he pushed the boa underneath and watched the show.

“Crahahahap! N-nohoho nohohohot thehehehere! Ahahahahaha- nohohot thehehehe feheheheathers!” Virgil curled up, laughing himself silly. The more he squirmed, the more those silky soft feathers drifted and brushed across his many tickle spots. “Ihihit’s gehehehetting wohohorse!”

“What do you mean, Virge?” Roman asked with amused curiosity.

“Thehehe- m-mohohore- ahahaha! M-mohohohore Ihi squihihirm- d-DAHAHAMMIT!” Virgil began jerking every which way whilst still clearly putting in effort not to move.

“Why? What happened?!”

“NOHOHOT THEHEHERE! NOHOHOT THEHE NAHAHAVEL!” Virgil’s laughter picked up in volume and strength. His eyes were squeezed shut with the biggest, brightest smile as he uselessly kicked his legs.

“Goodness, I had no idea feathers tickled you so much.” Roman chuckled. “And it’s good to know I can always give your bellybutton a poke to make you smile!”

“MAHAHAKE IHIHIT STOHOHOP!”

“Here, here, I’ll help.” Roman reached under his shirt and grabbed the boa. He waited for Virgil to stop squirming, which took quite a while. “Better?”

“S-stihill.. t-tihihickles.”

“How have I never discovered how incredibly ticklish you are, darling?”

“I dunno, cause you’re clueless?”

Roman gave an unamused look. “Okay, you asked for it~” Roman grinned at that quick look of panicked realization before his spidering fingers elicited those bright, happy giggles once more.

“ROHOHOMAN!”

“Yes?”

“Fuhuhu- NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!” Virgil’s eyes practically bugged out of his head once Roman lightly swirled a finger in his bellybutton. “EHAHAHA- NOHOHOT THEHEHE NAHAHAVEL- ROHOHOMAN!”

“Seems you’re sensitive to fingers too!” Roman couldn’t help but laugh himself.

How could he not?

The sarcastic, edgy, “I never smile” Virgil was laying here laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Roman gradually slowed his fingers until they were just rubbing the area, keeping Virgil in an adorable state of just barely not being able to hold in his giggles.

“That was the most adorable thing I’ve seen or heard all night.”

“Thehe s-sehecond yohou get uhup, Prihihincey. Y-yohou’re nehext!”

Roman gave a quick poke to Virgil’s bellybutton, receiving the most adorable squeal in return.

“I can’t wait to tell the others-”

“Say any word of this and you’re dead.”

“hmm… I’ll keep that in mind.” Roman smiled. No matter how bad Virgil got him back for telling, the pure joy in Patton’s eyes and the proceeding tickle attack on Virgil will be worth it.


End file.
